A Surprise on New Year's Eve
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Presents, Family, and Holidays. How much drama could Nico and Dani face on the day that should be their happiest one yet?
1. Chapter 1

Nico and Dani were curled up watching TV and enjoying some hot chocolate. Ray J and Lindsey were coming over to open Christmas presents the next evening, which happened to be Christmas Eve and Nico's parents and siblings were also flying in to spend Christmas day and stay for about a week. Nico had reserved a few rooms for them at the hotel closest to Dani's house.

Dani still had a few gifts to wrap and she had to figure out how she would get Nico's gifts that she had hid in her office at V3. How she would go and get them without him knowing, she had no idea because this was Nico here, he knows everything.

Dani's thoughts were interrupted when Nico pulled Dani closer and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Careles." Dani face lit up and she snuggled into Nico's chest.

"I love being called that and I love being married to u, Mr. Careles," Dani said as they kissed.

"Can you believe that it's been almost a year since we were married?" Nico said as he noticed that he had interrupted her thoughts. He could always tell when she was deep in thought. That look she would get on her face sometimes was the one look that made him go weak at the knees and spun his whole world around.

"It's been the best year of my life, babe. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Dominic," Dani said as she wiped her finger across his bottom lip.

"What on your mind?" Nico asked with a smirk.

Dani laughed and hit him in the arm. "Mr. Nosey!"

"I don't have to be nosey. I know all," Nico said with a laugh.

Dani climbed in Nico's lap and said, "ok then, Mr. know it all, tell me what I'm thinking right now." Nico picked Dani up and carried her upstairs, layed her on their bed and began kissing her.

"Let me see, you're thinking how much you want me to kiss you right here,"Nico said as he kissed Dani's neck and down to her breasts. He removed her shirt and bra. "And how much you you want me to touch you here." He said as his hand slipped a little lower. Dani arched her back and moaned.

"Yes, touch me everywhere or anywhere you would like," Dani said as her and Nico made love.

After they were done, Nico pulled Dani into his arms and held her tight. He said after a few minutes, "you are so amazing Mrs. Nico Careles."

Dani fell asleep pretty quickly. Nico had a little surprise for her. He wanted to give her gifts to her before the kids and the rest of the company arrived. He waited about an hour to make sure she was asleep good and then he headed downstairs to set things up. Nico had gotten Dani a couple new pairs of heels, a new pair of Nike running shoes, some outfits, and a beautiful white gold diamond necklace that had a big heart and two little hearts on it. Engraved on the big heart was the words "I DO," along with 12-31-12 underneath it. Engraved on the little hearts were Dani on one and Nico on the other. Nico also had I love to the moon and back on the back of the big heart. He thought back to the day he went and bought everything. Lindsey went with him. It had been so much fun hanging out with Lindsey and her helping him pick out some things. Of course, Nico knew he really didn't need the help with picking out Dani's clothes, he just wanted to spend some time with her. Nico also let Lindsey pick out some things for her and Ray J and he had them wrapped and took them back to the house. He remembered her texting him later that night and telling him how much fun she had, how she was happy that he was in their lives, and thanking him for being so good to her mom. Nico had all of Dani's presents hid in Ray J's room. He was very thankful that Dani didn't find them. He laughed to himself at how nosey Dani was. He laid out a blanket on the floor by the tree and put a trail of rose petals from the bottom of the stairs that led to the blanket. He spelled out I love you in the kitchen and wrote Dani a note to read when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

By the time everything was complete, it was around 4:00am. Nico didn't sleep but about four hours every night anyways and he knew Dani would at least sleep until 9:00. He decided he would get up at 8:00 and cook breakfast for Dani.

Dani had texted Palamo earlier that night and asked her to go by V3 and get Nico's gifts out of her office. She told Paloma to set them in her home office and that she would leave it unlocked. She told Paloma to be very quiet because if Nico heard any kind of movement, he would be down there and probably scare the snot out of her. Paloma showed up around midnight, set the boxes in Dani's office, locked the door, and left. She let out a deep breath when she was back in her car and driving home.

Dani got Nico a new watch, some Georgie Armani, some nike running shoes, new jeans, a few new shirts, a pocket knife that had I love you engraved on it, and a new 45 pistol. She hoped he would love everything. Last year at this time they were only a week away from getting married, so they decided to wait until their honeymoon to pick out each other something then.

When Nico climbed back into bed, Dani was awake. She heard Nico turn on the shower and it had woken her up. She checked the clock, 4:30am, when Nico climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you." Nico said as he wrapped his arms around Dani.

"It's okay. I heard you turn on the water. You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Never better," he told her as he grinned to himself. "I'm glad. Love you," Dani said back and was back asleep in no time. It didn't take Nico long either.

The sound of running water starting woke Nico up. He looked at the clock and jumped up, threw on his sweat pants and tank top, and hurried downstairs. It was already 9:00. He forgot to set his alarm. "Good thing Dani takes long showers," he said out loud. Nico got all of breakfast fixed and set up before Dani turned off the water

. When he didn't hear her after a while, he called out her name. Dani heard Nico coming upstairs. She was still in the bathroom and felt really nauseated, but just figured it was because she was hungry.

Dani was sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinet because she felt weak and thought she got a little too hot in the shower. When Nico saw her sitting there, his heart stopped, "Dani, sweetheart, are you okay?" He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just hungry, weak, but I also think I took to hot of a shower. Nico kissed her on the forehead.

"I've got a surprise for you, if you are up for it. Hopefully it will make you feel a little bit better," Nico said as he picked Dani back up and carried her down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, he set her down and Dani gasped when she saw all the rose petals and the note. She picked it up and read it:

_My dearest Dani, _

_With the start of each new day I find myself thinking of you... _

_In the middle of my busy day, my mind wanders and I think of you..._

_Out of nowhere I see your smile, hear your laugh and I think of you... _

_Life is beautiful now because I fall in love all over again each time I think of you. _

_If I could give you the stars I'd gather them inside my heart I'd wrap them in love And brighten your day ...with starlight_

_Merry Christmas Darling _

Dani's face lit up and tears ran down her face. "Nico, I have no words, except, I love you so much." She hugged Nico tight.

"You don't have to say anything right now, Darlin, just take my hand and follow me." Nico said sweetly. Dani did just that. She saw the petals that spelled out, "I love you."

When they got to the family room, Dani saw the blanket, all the food, and presents. Dani's mind immedietaly went to Nico's presents. "Hold on babe, I'll be right back." Dani said as she hurried ou of the room to grab Nico's presents from her office.

When she came back in the family room, Nico said, "what's all this!"

"These are yours from me. I can't believe that I managed to keep these hid from you," Dani said laughingly.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you," Nico said as he tickled her. "You feel better?"He asked concerned as he kissed Dani on the lips.

"Yes, a little better. You have already made my day. This food looks good. LETS EAT!" Dani said as they dug in.

They opened their gifts from each other. They both decided that they would start running together every morning since they both got some new running shoes.

Dani saved the gun for last and Nico saved the necklace for last. "You open yours first," Dani said. Nico didn't hesitate. When he opened the box, his mouth dropped open, but he managed to get out, "I can't believe you got me this. I love it. Thanks babe." Nico said as he sat it down and went over and kissed Dani hard.

"Open yours now," Nico said. Dani opened the box and gasped at what she saw. Tears ran down her face as she said, "it's beautiful." Nico immediately put it on her.

"Now I know our anniversary is not until New Years Eve, but I wanted to give you this for Christmas. I've got you something for our anniversary as well." Nico said teasingly. He had a surprise party for them planned. He wanted their one year anniversary to be very special.

Nico knew that the next couple of days would be busy with family, but little did Nico know what the next several months would have in store for him and Dani, but Dani decided on waiting until their anniversary night to tell him.

TO BE CONTINUED...let me know what you think! Sorry if there are any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and Dani cleaned up everything and discussed plans for the next few days. "I have a few more presents I need to wrap for the kids and for your family," Dani said as she finished up the dishes from breakfast.

Nico was leaned against the counter drinking coffee and watching Dani. Nico walked up behind Dani and starting massaging her shoulders and kissing on the back of her neck and shoulders. "We've got all day to wrap presents. I will help you later, but first," Nico said in that low husky voice that was so sexy and drove Dani wild, "I just want to wrap you up. I just want to kiss your lips and touch my lips all over your body."

Dani shivered as she turned around and faced Nico. "I thought you had to go with Connor and TK today to a meeting," Dani said breathlessly.

"I do, but we aren't leaving until 3:00 and Connor is coming to pick me up and it's only 11:30, so I've got time," Nico said as he set Dani up on the island. He stood between her legs and starting kissing down her Dani had on was her night gown, so Nico lifted it up and pulled it off of her. His tongue began hitting all of Dani's favorite spots and it didn't take her long to reach where Nico wanted her, so he could enter into her hot, wet body. At the same time, they both were extremely pleasured.

"Nico, god, you drive me so freakin crazy and get me worked up so easy and cum so many times. You are amazing." Dani whispered against his chest. Nico was already rubbing on her again.

"You mean worked up like this," Nico said as his hands and tongue took over Dani's body again. Hearing Dani moan his name was just about enough to make him cum right then and there. This time though, Nico carried Dani into the shower and pressed her up against the glass door. They made love, hard and fast. Nico and Dani both moaned and whisperd each other's name like it was a sweet prayer.

They bathed each other and Dani started feeling weak again, but didn't say anything to Nico. She just went a head and got out.

While Dani was dressing, she heard her phone buzzing. "Hello," Dani said as she put her phone on speaker so she could finish getting dressed.

"Santino, how's it going?" It was Connor.

"Connor, please tell me you dialed my number by accident." Dani said in a not so nice voice.

"What's a matter, I can't just call and check in," Connor asked right back. "I need you to go with us to this meeting. Hutch and TK both need you." Connor said.

"I thought I had a whole month off. You remember, what you told me, Connor," Dani said.

Connor could hear the frustration in her voice and hey, he couldn't blame her. "Look, Dani, I'm sorry, but I really need you on this one. I know I promised you a whole month off and I intend on keeping that promise, but there may be a time or two that I may need your help."

"Fine, but don't make it a habit. I'm not suppose to have any clients until the middle of January, with the exception of Terrance," Dani snorted back.

"Great. I'll be there at three to pick you and your hubby up. Besides it's a night out on the town and a free meal," Connor said, but before he hung up, he added, "dress nice. See ya, Santino."

When Dani hung up, she fell back on the bed and let out a frustrated growl. She hadn't realized that Nico had been leaning in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom.

"I take it, you're not to happy about going," Nico said as he climbed on top of Dani.

"You think," she smarted back. Nico got up and checked the time and his phone. It was almost 1:30. He had a couple of missed texts and calls.

"I'll be downstairs. I got a few calls to make," he said. He grabbed his clothes and razor kit and said, "I'll get ready downstairs."

Before Dani could even say anything, he was already headed downstairs. She knew she shouldn't have talked at him the way she did. It wasn't his fault and besides, it was a night at a fancy meeting with the man she is so in love with. Dani was pretty sure on what was causing the sickness and the weakness. She pulled out a pregnancy test from her purse that she had bought two days ago. This would be her third one she had taken and sure enough this one was positive as well. No wonder why she was so horny and the sudden mood swings. Dani was so excited, but she was worried that Nico may not be as excited. She smiled to herself when she thought about how good Nico is to Ray J and especially, Lindsey. He would be so great with a baby because he already is a great father. She decided to stick with what she had already told herself, and that was, to wait until their anniversary to tell him, so she put the test back in the box and hid the box under the bed in another box full of some of her fathers items.

Dani sat there on the bed trying to get ahold of herself. She still felt so weak and very nauseated. She didn't know how in the world she was going to pull off anyone seeing that she was sick.

Dani decided to dress to kill, hoping that would throw everybody off from seeing that she felt really bad. She put on her makeup and fixed her hair the same way she had the night of MV3. The memories of that night were still fresh to Dani as if they had happened just yesterday. Nico wasn't able to take his eyes off of her and that was the first time he told her she was beautiful.

After she finished her hair, she realized that it was almost 2:30 and she needed to hurry up and finish. It was weird to her that Nico hadn't even been up to check on her. She knew she probably upset him and she would definitely apologize for that.

Dani decided to go with her silver dress, sleeveless, very low in the back, and shows off cleavage. Nico had gotton her this dress for Christmas and she choose to wear the black heels that he had also gotton her. She put on her wedding ring, necklace that Nico had given her earlier this morning, and sparyed on a little perfume.

As she was finishing up, she felt warm hands wrap around her waist and she leaned back into his chest. "Babe, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier with what I said and how I said it. It's not your fault," Dani said as she took in Nico's appearance. Nico had on a tux with a silver vest and tie. "God, Nico, you look so good and you smell so good," Dani said as she just melted into his arms. This man, she thought, makes her weak at the knees every single time.

"I wasn't mad or upset with you. I just was giving you a little space. Mrs. Careles, you look beautiful and you take my breath away," Nico said as he kissed her. "That dress looks ridiously HOTT on you," Nico added. She blew him away every time and everyday, but he could tell that something was boterhing her or that something was a little off, of course, other than than the fact that she was having to go. He just hoped she knew she could always tell him anything.

A honk of a car horn interrupted Nico's thoughts. "There's our ride," Nico said as he helped Dani into her jacket and they headed out.

When they got into the limo, Connor, Terrance, and Hutch were all sitting there, which meant Dani would have to sit between Connor and Nico.

"Wow Dr. C, you looking smoking HOTT," TK said which brought a real smile to Dani's face.

"Thank you, Terrance. You look pretty nice as well," Dani said with a smile.

"Look, Dr. C, I know you really didn't want to come, but you and Sneako are the only two people, other than Coach, India, and Connor, that I want there when I get athlete of the year." TK said with a huge grin.

"Wow, Terrance, I didn't know that's what this was. I thought it was just a meeting," Dani said with that proud look that TK loved seeing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry no one told you, but I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make you proud. Most of all I wanted to thank you for you, I would have never made it this far," TK said as he took Dani's hand and kissed it.

"Terrance, you are ruining my makeup. Yes, I am so proud of you and I am honored that you including me in this," Dani said trying not to cry.

"I think I'll need a proper hug when we get out of the car," TK said with a grin.

Dani just nodded, smiled, and then asked, "Hutch, what about you?"

"Rookie of the year," Hutch said with a big smile and then added, "There is no way I could have overcome all my fears without your help, Dr. Careles. Thank you so much. And I will also be needing a hug when we get out of this car." Hutch added.

Everyone laughed when Nico said kiddingly, "y'all will have to get in line for hugs because I'm always first." He pulled Dani tight and she looked up at him with those eyes that he loved looking into too.

Dani was glad the sick feeling had went away, at least for the time being. She wanted to tell Nico right now that she was pregnant. She hated keeping things from him.

Dani gave Hutch and TK their hugs and just as they were crossing the street to go into the hotel lobby that was reserved for the awards show, a car sped up. Before Dani could get out of the way, the car hit her and didn't stop when Dani fell off. Nico pulled out his gun and shot the tires, which caused the car to hit a cur-board.

"Dani," Nico yelled as Nico ran over to her lifeless body. He looked back at TK and said, "call 911."

Nico looked up and saw the person that was getting out of the car was a woman and none other than GABERIAL PITTMAN...

TBC...let me know what ya think and sorry if there are mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico just fell on his knees. He knew that sooner or later his past would catch up to him. He looked over at Dani. Her face was black and blue and her chest, back, and neck were cut up pretty bad.

"TK, stay right here," Nico said as he started to get up. He wanted to kill Gaberial and TK saw it in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute Nico. Think of Dani. You don't need to do anything to Gaberial and risk a chance on missing time with Dani. Remember, we still got y'all's suprise anniversary party to get ready for. Dr. C will be fine. She's tough. Connor is taking care of Mrs. Pittman." TK said her name with so much hate.

"Your right, Terrance. You have come a long ways. Dani has really helped you become a good man," Nico said as he reached out his hand to shake TK'S.

"Yea, I owe her big time," TK said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

The ambulance pulled up a few minutes after the police. They had already gotten several statements on what happened and Gaberial Pittman was in custody.

Nico got in the ambulance to ride to the hospital with Dani. The paramedics were busy trying to get her to come to. Nico watched them carefully and looked Dani over. He knew she would need stiches on her forehead. She had a deep gash and he figured that hit was what knocked her out.

Once at the hospital, they carried Dani into the ER and Nico took a seat in the waiting room. He put his head in his hands and put his hands on his knees. How could this happen, he thought. This was all his fault. If only he wouldn't have been on the phone with his mom, he could have pushed her out of the way. It hit Nico that he needed to call Paloma and Lindsey. Both calls would be hard, but he dreaded calling Lindsey the most because he knew it would upset her. Paloma had already heard the news from Connor. She was pretty upset. She had went out of town to visit her family for Christmas, but she told Nico to keep her updated.

Next, Nico dialed Lindsey's number. Lindsey was in college now out of state and was suppose to be flying in Christmas Day morning, along with Ray J. Ray J was already at Lindsey's apartment and one of V3s plane was picking them up at 6:00am so they be back in New York by 9:00 am. Nico looked at his watch. It was only 5:00 pm. Lindsey phone went straight to voicemail, so Nico sent her text that said, call me ASAP.

Meanwhile, back in the ER room, Dani had come to and was responding. She had a concussion and had to have 68 staples in her forehead and shoulder. Her legs were cut up very badly and her back was killing her. She reached up to grab her necklace and panicked when it wasn't there. The nurse saw that she was looking for it and told her that Nico had it, along with all of her other personal jewelry.

"So, is the baby okay," Dani asked very concerned.

"Yes, Mrs. Careles, we did an ultrasound and heard the heartbeat just fine. You had no brushing on your stomach. I think your upper body and your legs had the most impact," the nurse told her and then added, the doctor will be here any minute and he can explain any questions or concerns you may have. Do you want me to get your husband?"

"Not just yet. I haven't told him about me being pregnant because for one, I wanted to know for sure and, two, I want to tell him on our one year anniversary that's on New Year's Eve.

The doctor had come in while Dami was explaining all of that to the nurse. He pretty much told Dani the same thing the nurse did, but wanted her to make an appointment next weak with her OBGYN to get everything checked out again and to check on the baby. He told that she needed to go ahead and tell Nico, as well. She also had to come back in two weeks to see if she could get her staples out. Dani had a concussion so they wanted to keep her unthere he next day.

When Nico walked in the room, he took in how banged up Dani was. He wanted to kill Gaberial Pittman. The doctor had filled Nico in on all of Dani's injuries and that she would probably get to go home tomorrow evening. They just wanted to monitor her for 24 hours because of her concussion. Nico's phone buzzed just as Dani realized he was in the room. She was pretty much out of it and in lots of pain.

"Lindsey, hey," Nico said.

"Hey Dad, is everything okay?" Lindsey asked hesitantly.

Nico explained everything that happened. Lindsey started crying and she told him that they wouldn't be able to get there until Friday because of a snow storm that hit earlier that day.

"Lindsey, sweetie, it's okay. Your mom is awake, but she is out of it. I'll call you back in the morning and you can talk to her, okay," Nico reassured her.

"I love you, Dad," she told Nico.

"I love you too, daughter," he said back. He loved it when she called him dad. They had become really close and that was something he was very grateful for.

Nico walked back into Dani's room. "Hey, baby. I am so sorry this happened. It's all my fault," Nico said.

"NO NO. Don't you dare blame yourself. It was probably an accident," Dani said, her voice really weak.

"Dani this was no accident. Gaberial Pittman is the one that hit you," Nico said and saw the tears form in Dani's eyes and he knew he should waited until they got home to tell her.

"Why would she do this," Dani whispered. The way she looked at Nico broke his heart. So much pain and hurt in her eyes. Nico threw up a prayer that this wouldn't come between them.

"Nico, would you hold me," Dani asked and saw Nico let out a breath that even he didn't realize he was holding. He climbed into bed beside her and took her into his arms being careful of her soreness.

Dani layed her head on his chest, and said, "You always make me feel safe. Nico, you cannot blame yourself for this. I know she is a big part of your past, but that doesn't take away from you are today and how amazing you have been to me."

"I don't even know how she found out where we were. Someone had to tell her and I have a good hunch on who told her. I will definitely be finding out," Nico said. Dani could see the anger in his eyes. It had been awhile since she had seen that look. The last time Dani remembered that look was when she didn't tell him about Blake Bridges trying to blackmail her.

"Who do you think told her," Dani asked concerned.

"I think it was Matt. TK invited him to the awards banquet," Nico said as he looked down at Dani.

"Nico," Dani said as she tired to sit up.

"Dani, you need to set still," Nico said very concerned.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You need to let this go, please, for me. I don't want it to ruin our next couple of weeks off. Let, Agent Bennett take care of it. You know he will keep you updated. Please, I don't want you to do anything stupid. That's not who you are anymore." Dani was saying as the doctor walked in. It was around 7:00.

"How are we doing," the doctor asked.

"Good. Really sore, need to potty, and starving," Dani said as she smiled at the doctor. That smile calmed Nico down a little. He knew his wife was right. He decided to let Bennett handle it as long as he kept Nico updated.

The doctor laughed and said, "you can have anything you want to eat and I will get a nurse in here to help you with the "potting" situation." He winked at Dani. "I just need to check a few things. Make sure that concussion is getting better"

Nico stood up and got out of the way and then asked Dani, "hey baby, I'm going to go get us something to eat. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Will you be okay?"

Before Dani could answer, a voice said, "of course she will. I'll keep the good doc company." It was TK. Dani's face lit up and she laughed at Terrance. "

Hey Nico, will you get me a milk shake, also?" Dani asked sweetly. "Sure thang," he said as he kissed her. Then he added, "TK, do you want anything?"

"You know what I like, Sneako?" TK joked. Nico just gave him a look.

"I will take care of yo woman for ya," TK said as he turned his attention back to Dani.

TK and Dani chatted for a while. Dani finally asked, "Terrance, when did you invite Matt to come?"

"There's that look, Dr. C, that you know I don't like," TK joked back.

"I'm serious, Terrance," Dani told him.

"It was about three weeks ago. It was a weird conversation because he asked about you."

"What did he say," Dani asked a little worried.

"He wanted to know if you and Nico were still married and where y'all were living at. He also wanted to know if you were going to be at the banquet. Get this, him and Noelle spilt up. I think he was hoping that you and him could catch up and probably hook up." TK said and then added, "oh no, he also asked where he could find Gaberial Pittman. This is my fault."

"What did you say to all those questions," Dani asked

. "Well, I told him that you and Nico were still together and happily married, but it was really none of his concern where y'all lived at. I also said that he could forget about him getting to talk to you. As far as Gaberial goes, I just said that I had no idea and that no one had seen her since Pittman's death."

"Terrance, this isn't your fault. You did the right thing and I appreciate that." Dani said as she reached out for TK'S hand.

"Hey doc, can I tell you something?" After Dani nodded, he said, "well, you know the story with my mom. I just want to say that you have been more of a mom to me than anyone else ever has. I hope it's okay, but I consider you as my mom and I love you, Dr. C. It tears me up seeing you like this."

Dani had tears running down her face, but managed to say, "Terrance, I know I talked to you about boundaries a lot and tried to drill it in your head, but you have become part of my family and I love you." They hugged and neither one realized that Nico was leaning in the doorway.

"My wife, she's pretty amazing, isn't she," Nico said as he handed Dani and TK their food.

"Thanks Nico. I need to tell you something." TK said leery.

"What is it?" Nico asked as he was helping Dani with her food. She was still in lots of pain.

"I think that Matt Donnelly had something to do with this," TK said and saw Nico stop dead in his tracks. Terrance explained everything that was said to Nico.

Dani started trying to eat and all of a sudden got really dizzy and sick at her stomach. She began to get shaky. Nico noticed this while him and TK were talking to Agent Bennett on the phone explaining what Donnelly had told him.

"Nico, Dani said panicking, " I think I'm going to pass out." Nico ran over there to her and TK hung up the phone and ran to get the nurse.

"Just breath, Dani. Take nice slow breaths." Nico said trying to calm her down, but Dani had already passed out.

TBC...I will try to have another chapter up by tonight or tomorrow, but I go back to work full time on Monday and want have as much time to write. Hope you are enjoying this story so far and thank you so much for the comments and if Scott Cohen ever reads this, please let me know somehow! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

The doctors rushed TK and Nico out of the room until they could check everything out. TK had to drag Nico into the waiting room.

About an hour later, the doctor came back out and talked to Nico. He said, "the concussion is causing the black outs. We are going to do a CT scan to make sure there is no bleeding internally. She came too about twenty minutes ago. She needs lots of rest. So no visitors, other than you, Nico." Nico just nodded. He had no words.

TK said, "can I at least tell her bye before I go?" The doctor agreed, but only two minutes. He went back in the room and told the good doc bye and that he would be back tomorrow to see her.

Dani had the worst headache she had ever had in her life. She saw Nico walk back in the door and she reached out for him to pull her in his arms. "I want to go home," Dani told him as he hugged her the best way could without hurting her.

"Baby, I know, but it looks like we may be here another day," Nico said as he kissed her cheek.

"Nico, I was scared when that feeling hit me," Dani said thinking back to an hour or so ago. "Oh, no, the kids. I need to call them," she whispered.

Nico took her phone from her and said, "no you don't. You need to rest. I already talked to Lindsey. They can't make ur until Friday because of the snow storm." This upset Dani. She was really looking forward to seeing them on Christmas Day.

The tears ran down Dani's face and he knew the reality of what happened had finally hit her. "Why would Matt do this to me," Dani whispered into Nico's chest.

Nico was at a loss for words. He never cared for Matt's narcissist attitude. It really hit a nerve once Dani was hired for the hawks. He didn't want Donnelly anywhere near her, but it happened anyways. That was something they only talked about when they first got together and he hadn't been brought up again.

Nico climbed into bed with Dani and once again pulled her close. "I don't know what would make a man hurt a woman, especially a woman like you," Nico said as he rubbed his hand down Dani's cheek. "I'm guessing he finally realized what he had at one point and found out that no woman could ever compare to you. I promise you this though, he will get what he deserves. Dani, thank you for loving me. This past year has been so wonderful with. The thought of losing you is unbearable. If I wouldn't have been on the phone and still sitting in the limo, I could have maybe pushed you out of the way.

"Please stop blaming yourself. It hurts me every time you say it," Dani said in a low voice because there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Nico said.

"Hey, how's my favorite two people?" It was Connor.

"Well, we just had a little scare a couple hours ago. She is going in and out because of the concussion," Nico told Connor as he walked up to him.

Another knock on the door interrupted Connor's and Nico's conversation. This time it was Agent Bennett. "As you both know, we already have Mrs. Pittman in custody. We brought Matthew Donnelly in for questioning and he is saying that Mr. McClane, here, is the one who called him and asked him to hire Mrs. Pittman. He says you paid him 50,000$ in cash."

If looks could kill, Connor would be six feet under because of the look Nico was giving him. Nico looked over at Dani who was trying to watch a little bit of TV, but was also dozing off.

"Let's take this outside in the hallway," Nico said as he shoved Connor out the door and pushed him up against the wall. "If I find out you are the cause for what happened to my wife, I will kick your ass, myself and take your company."

"Nico, calm down, alright. I don't want you doing anything stupid. Now, go back in there and be with your wife. I'll take care of Connor," Agent Bennett said.

As Nico let go of Connor, Conner said, "Nico, I would never hurt Dani. She has been the best thing that has ever happened to V3 and I don't want to lose her either." With that he left with Agent Bennett.

When Nico went back in the room, Dani wasn't in her bed, so he checked the bedroom. She was throwing up. Nico went on in and held her hair for her. He got a wet warm rag and wiped her face, avoiding the stiches, after she was done.

"What was all that commotion about?" Dani asked confused.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Let's get you back in the bed," Nico told her hoping he could avoid answering that question, at least for now anyways.

The nurse came in and got Dani. It was time for her CT scan. Nico decided he would go get him some coffee and pick them up something to eat. He also was going to run home, take a shower, and change clothes.

When Nico got home, he took a shower. He let the hot water hit his body and he punched the wall. The thought of someone trying to hit Dani was making that rage he used to feel a long time ago come back. He punched the tile that was in the shower and slid to the floor. He was angry, hurt, and wanted to hurt someone really bad. He still couldn't get over what Bennett had told him about C-Mac. Would he really do that or was that just something made up by Matt to get himself off the hook.

Nico stayed in the shower as long as the hot water lasted. When he got out, he noticed that it was 7 am. He had been up for at least 30 hours and his body felt it too. Nico headed to the bakery. He picked up latte's and doughnut for him and Dani. He was hoping Dani would be sleeping. She had a rough night with some nightmares.

On top of that, the nurse came in at 5 am to take her back to have her CT scan. The doctor met Nico at the nurses station and explained to him about Dani's CT scan. She had fractured her skull, but there was no internally bleeding. He told Nico that Dani could lose some of her memory over what happened and maybe some events in life, but right now there were no signs of that and he hoped it stayed that way. The doctor also wanted her to stay another night, which meant they would be spending Christmas night in the hospital. He told Nico that if she could go six hours without passing out that he might consider letting her go home tonight. Nico thanked the doctor for all his help so far and headed back into the room to see Dani. He had been gone since 5 am and it was almost 8:30 am.

Dani was sound asleep when Nico went into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and just watched her. A single strand of hair had fallen in Dani's face and Nico pushed it behind her ear. One of his favorite pastimes was watching Dani sleep. She is so beautiful and watching her sleep was so comforting and took his breath away. Nico decided to let her sleep and decided to call his mom to check in to see if they would be able to make it by Friday. His mom picked up on the third ring. He knew she would be worried because he was one the phone with her when all of this happened.

Nico's mom didn't even say hello, she said, "Dominic, please tell that my precious daughter in law is okay."

"She's got a concussion, a fractured skull, over 60 staples in her forehead and shoulder, lots of cuts and bruises on her legs, back, and chest. She is in a lot of pain and keeps passing out," Nico told his mom.

He hadn't realized that his dad was listening also. "How you holding up, Son," Nico's dad asked.

"I'm here," was all Nico could say. He couldn't explain it. There were no words.

"It's going to be okay, Nico," his mom told him. "Tell Dani we love her and we will see y'all Friday sometime. Our plan is suppose to land around 11:30 or 12:00 on Friday."

"Son, don't beat yourself up about what happened. It's not your fault. Those Pittman's are just crazy folks. You are good to Dani and she loves you. Keep that in mind before you do anything stupid. And Son, I love you. Try and get some rest. You got to be able to hang with your old man in some spades since you and Dani think y'all are so bad to bone just because you beat your mother and me last time."

Nico laughed, "thanks Dad. I needed a little cheerin up and I love you and mom both. Se ya Friday. Let's say around 7ish."

When Nico hung up the phone he heard Dani say, "aww that was sweet what you told your dad."

"They love you so much and were so worried about you," Nico said.

"I can't wait to see them," Dani told him. She loved Nico's parents. They were really close and the type of relationship that Nico had with them was the sweetest thing in the world. Nico respected his dad so much and even Nico is a grown man himself, he still spoke soft and kind to him. A smile came on Dani's face when she thought about this baby that was inside of her. She knew Nico and the baby would have the same type of relationship. When she went back to get the CT scan, the doctor also had them do another ultrasound. He wanted to make sure that everything was okay with the baby.

Nico noticed Dani's smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. "I love that smile," Nico told her as he kissed he lips softly.

"Nico, I love you." In that moment, Dani wanted to tell him she was pregnant, but she just couldn't decide. She did know one thing though, it was finally nice to have something she could actually surprise him with. No matter when she finally told him, she knew his face would be priceless.

TBC... Sorry if there are mistakes. What do you think? Should Dani go head and tell him or surprise him on their anniversary? Thank you so much for all the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani had a good afternoon on Christmas Day and was released later that evening around 6:00. Nico wheeled Dani out to the car because she still wasn't walking too good. Once outside the hospital, there stood Ray J, Lindsey, and Nico's parents leaning on Nico's car. Dani gasped when she saw everyone. Nico's face lit up when he seen Dani's expression and Nico's mom, Nancy, eyes filled with tears at how black and blue Dani was. She was very blessed to be alive. "

What are y'all doing here? Nico said y'all wouldn't be here until Friday night," Dani said as her kids ran up to hug their mom. Ray J and Nico's father, Dominic Sr., helped Nico put away some items in the car.

"Nico arranged for us all to fly in together and suprise you at the hospital with gifts, but when we got the text you were being released, we waited until Nico texted us to come on up so we could suprise you at here," Lindsey explained excitedly to her mom.

"Lindsey and I have been to y'all's house and cleaned for so you won't have too and I also wrapped the presents you needed finished. Instead of cooking a meal tomorrow evening, let's just order some take out," Nancy told Dani.

"That sounds great. Thank you so much, mom, for helping me out with all of the cleaning and the gift wrapping," Dani told her mother in law.

"You kids ready to go," Nico asked Lindsey and Ray J.

"Actually we were hoping we could stay at the hotel with Nancy and Dominic," Ray J told them with Lindsey shaking her head in agreement.

"That's fine with me if they don't mind," Dani said.

"It was our ideal," Dominic told them as he hugged Nico.

Dominic hugged Dani next and said, "I am so glad you are okay. I love you." Dani just smiled and he continued with, "you and Nico need rest, so we will keep these teenagers busy while yall, especially you, recoparate."

"Thank you, Dad. Love you too and behave kids," Dani joked.

Everybody gave hugs and planned on meeting at Nico and Dani's around 6:00 on Friday.

Once inside the car, Nico could see the emotion, but most of all the exhaustion written all over Dani's face. He knew this was one wild roller coaster and he would be glad when their turn was over.

"Are you hungry," Nico asked Dani. She just nodded. They decided on some chili cheese coneys and tator tots from sonic.

After they got their food, Dani had fallen asleep on their ride the rest of the way home. Nico slowly pulled in the garage. He undid Dani's seatbelt, carried her inside, and laid her down on the sofa in the family room. That's probably where they would be sleeping the next several days so Dani wouldn't have to try the steps. Nico finished unloading the car and went upstairs to change in his sweat pants and tank top. He brought pillows and blankets down as well. It was getting close to eight o'clock and they needed to eat, especially Dani. Everything she had tried to eat she had been throwing up.

"Dani, wake up sweat heart. You need to eat something," Nico whispered in her ear and kissed her lips softly. "You are so banged up." Nico took in all the cuts, marks, and bruises that were on her arms and face. It literally broke his heart to see his woman like this. It took Nico a few minutes to wake her, but when she finally did, she ate good and managed to keep it all down. Nico was glad.

"How you feeling," Nico asked as he fixed it where she could lay her head in his lap.

"Sleepy and in a lot of pain," Dani whispered, half asleep.

"Get some rest baby. I will be right here," Nico reassured her. Nico rubbed Dani's on Dani's stomach while she was laying in his lap.

"Nico, I need to go to the bathroom before I go to sleep. Can you help me?" Dani asked very sleepy.

"Sure thang, babe. How about I just carry you so you won't have to use anymore of your strength right now," Nico said hoping to get a little grin out of Dani, but nothing and that's how he knew she was in a lot of pain.

"Honey, you need to get some rest too. I know you hadn't had much sleep," Dani said as Nico carried her back to the sofa. He layed down first and then laid her on top of him that way they could both sleep more comfortable. She amazed him. Even though she was in lots of pain, she was still concerned about him.

"I will get some sleep, but I want to make sure you get some rest first. Besides, we have all day tomorrow to rest," Nico said to Dani who was already asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair. It didn't take him long to go to sleep either. It was around midnight the last time he checked his phone. The sound of the doorbell woke Nico up. He checked his phone and it was only 3am, so he knew something wasn't right. He got up without moving Dani too much and without waking her up. Nico grabbed his gun that he always kept near him and went to the front door. He heard a car squealing tires and driving off. Nico ran outside and caught the back end of an SUV and he managed to get part of the license plate. He looked down at his feet and saw an envelope sitting on their front door mat. He picked it up, locked the house back up tight, and went back inside. Written on the envelop was, GIVE IT UP NICO...YOU CANT KEEP UP THE LIES. Nico opened the envelop and inside their were pictures of him and Gaberial.

"Damn her, Nico said as he punched the island in the kitchen. He punched it so hard that it startled Dani and woke her up. She sat straight up on the sofa. The noise reminded her of the sound of the car hitting her. The last sound she had heard before she passed out and hit the pavement.

"NO! NO! NO!," Dani cried out. Nico heard her and ran back into the family room.

Nico wrapped his arms around Dani and said, "sweetheart, it's me. It's okay. You're okay. Nothing happened. Just breathe slowly, listen to my voice, and open your eyes."

Dani managed to calm down and the tears began to flow. "Why did this happen? How did she even know where I was? Why won't she stay out of our lives and just let us be happy," Dani said quietly and that's when she noticed Nico's hand. His knuckles on his right hand were busted a little bit. Dani lifted up Nico's hand and asked, "what happened to your hand?"

"After we fell asleep the doorbell rang, so I jumped up because I knew it was something from her. When I opened the door, I caught the back of an SUV. There was an evelop on the door mat. After I saw what was in it, I slammed my fist on the island in the kitchen. Baby, I'm so sorry for scaring and causing that bad episode," Nico said as he handed Dani the envelop.

Dani hesitated, but took it. When she saw what was written on the front, she became very angry. She handed the envelop back to Nico and said, "I don't think I can handle seeing whatever is in there just yet." She turned her body at the other end of the sofa and went back to sleep.

Nico knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He also knew that their affair was about to be made public. It was almost 5:00 in the morning and he needed to talk to Dani about the envelop because if he didn't soon, he was going to bust.

"Dani, wake up. We need to talk. It's important," Nico said as he shook her. He knew she needed to rest, but he had to make sure things were going to be okay between them.

Dani set up and took the envelop back from Nico. When Dani opened up the envelop and saw the pictures, she felt so sick. They were pictures of Nico and Gaberial kissing, dancing, naked, one of Nico tied up, and Gaberial with a whip. She saw Nico's expression and knew he was concerned.

Dani grabbed his arms and said, "baby, this is your past. This has nothing to do with us or the fact that you are the most amazing man I've ever met. I promise, it won't come between us. You already told me about all of this anyways. I know you don't keep anything from me. It's okay." She cupped his cheek and they kissed really hard for the first time since Dani was hit.

"You know all of this will probably go public," Nico told Dani as he noticed a note inside of the envelop. He read it out loud.

_Nico, _

_I want you to know that I still love you and want you, but if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN...Be careful what you do or I will use these pictures to ruin everything about you, including your marriage. Better keep a close watch on your wife because I'm coming after her. _

_Love Gabby. _

Dani hugged Nico tight and said, "don't you let this woman get under your skin and cause you to do something stupid. I need you."

"I promise I won't. I will call Agent Bennett here in a few hours and tell him about all of this," Nico said..

"Gaberial couldn't even hold a candlestick to you, my wife," Nico said and after they kissed each other long and hard, they both drifted off to sleep.

TBC SOON


	6. Chapter 6

Dani had a very rough night. She was in a lot of pain and had a few bad dreams. Nico held her tight through each one.

It was finally 9 o'clock in the morning, so Nico decided to go ahead and get up. He hadn't had much sleep, but he would do anything in this world to be there every step of the way to help Dani make it through the night. He looked down at her and she finally looked like she was resting pretty good.

Nico went into Dani's office and called Agent Bennett. He told him about the note from Gaberial and the SUV.

After Nico got after the phone, he heard the doorbell ring. It was Connor. Nico didn't want to open the door because he thought that Connor could be involved as well, but wasn't quite sure.

Nico opened the door and said, "what can I help you with, McClane?"

Connor just grinned that smart ass grin and said, "I was just wanting to check on Doctor Santino."

"She is asleep. She had a rough night, but I'll tell her you stopped by," Nico said as he smirked at Connor.

"Look, I know you think I had something to do with this, but I didn't. Besides, I have an alibi. Hiring Dani was one of my best decision ever. Why would I jeopardize that," Connor said. As he walked off he said, "I'll be emialing you a few things that I need both you and Dani to look at." Nico just nodded his head and went back inside.

Nico called Agent Bennett back and told him about the conversation with Connor. It turns out that Connors alibi did check out and that he had nothing to do with it. Nico just sat back in Dani's chair in her office. He couldn't believe that this had happened. What was Gaberial thinking? Why would Matt want to hurt Dani? He supposedly loved her at one time, so how could he hurt her? These questions were deep and they drove Nico crazy because he had yet to get to the bottom of what was going on. He knew that was because he had been with Dani and didn't won't to worry her or scare her with the details. Nico knew he needed to see what he could find out and soon before Gaberial tried something else. Nico decided to call his mom and see if she would come stay with Dani while he got out for awhile. Lindsey and Ray J were spending the day and night at Ray's, so he knew calling them wouldn't work.

Once Nancy, Nico's mom, agreed that both her and Dominic would come over and stay with her, he also called Xeno to sit outside the house just in case. Nico didn't want to leave Dani, but Gaberial needed to be stopped.

"Dani," Nico said as he gently shook Dani. She opened her eyes slowly and gave Nico that smile that made him weak at the knees.

"Hey," she whispered. Her voice very hoarse from everything that happened.

"Hey, beautiful. Mom and dad are going to come stay with you while I go out for a little while, okay?" Nico said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Where are you going," Dani asked knowing she would probably get a vague answer.

"Connor stopped by. He has a few things he wants me to take care of." Nico said back as he he heard a knock on the door.

Dani knew there was more than what he was telling her, but decided not to push the issue.

Nico's parents brought doughnuts for them to eat. They just sat around and talked, caught up. Dani enjoyed it a lot. She loved Nico's parents and had a very close relationship with them. They were the sweetest people she had ever met.

Gaberial had somehow broke out or wiggled her way out of jail. He knew she probably slept with every officer she had to. Nico was trying to find her. He knew this was a bad idea to go along, so he called Agent Bennett. She made him sick. Women like her didn't deserve to even have anything. He wanted to kick himself in the ass for wasting so much time with her. When Nico was almost to her house or "mansion," as she called it, he got a phone call from Xeno saying that Matthew Donnely had just drove up at his and Dani's. He told Xeno to handle it, to not let him in the house, and that he would be there as soon as he could.

When Nico pulled up to Gaberials house, he could tell that she was there. He drove past and parked down the road and waited for back up.

Once Agent Bennett and the swat team arrived quietly, they all walked up to the house. It was ashame that it took this many men to get this one bitch of a woman caught.

The FBI wanted Nico to go in and kind of distract her and get her to talk. Nico didn't even knock. He just busted right on in and there Gaberial stood, gun in hand, pointed straight at Nico.

"It took you long enough, Dominic," Gaberial said with a devilish smile that Nico hated.

"Don't call me that, Gaberial," Nico said back his voice full of angry.

Gaberial just laughed. "That bitch wife of yours. I should have shot her instead of hitting her with my car, at least maybe then I could have killed her. She doesn't deserve you," Gaberial said as she spit at the mention of Nicos wife. She continued, "you could have everything and anything with me, but no you had to and choose some broke ass shrink. How dumb. What a mistake," Gaberial said as she was right in Nico's face.

"You're such a bitch! I have more than everything with Dani, we have a real relationship based on love. Something you would know nothing about. Dani is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is the one who helped me get over you and Marshall. Dani has been there for me through everything and helped me realize that no one should compromise themselves for anyone else. So, finally my last encounter with you, Ms. Pittman. Even as much of a dick as Marshall was sometimes, you didn't deserve him. He was too good for you and gave you everything and all you did was screw it up and drove him into killing himself.

Gaberial shouted out, "do you honestly think Marshall killed himself? Think again, Nico. I hired someone to make it to where his plane would crash. In the process get all of his money and you, but I didn't get one of those."

"And you never will," Nico said as he was about to walk off.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Gaberial screamed and just as she pulled the trigger to shoot Nico, the swat team busted in and shot her twice in the chest.

Sorry so short...will get another chapter up ASAP...does Gaberial miss Nico or does she hit him? TBC SOON


	7. Chapter 7

Nico knew Gaberial would probably try and shoot him and that's why he wore a vest. The bullet didn't even hit him. Nico couldn't believe Gaberial missed him. Tons of emotions and relief rushed through him when he saw her laying there lifeless. Agent Bennett confirmed that she was dead.

Nico headed to his car. He couldn't wait to get home to Dani. Just the thought of her name made him smile.

Just as Nico was getting in the car, Agent Benett called his name. He said, "I just wanted to let you know that my other group of guys arrested Matthew Donnelly at your house just a little bit ago. Apparently, him and Mrs. Pittman had been sleeping together and planning this for a few months. You and your wife ought to be able to enjoy your anniversary at ease and in peace now. Oh and one more thing, according to your guy Xeno, Dr. Santino gave Donnelly a busted nose and swollen shut eye." They both grinned, especially Nico.

"That's my girl,"Nico said and thanked Agent Bennett for everything and they shook hands. Nico was also offered a job working as an agent at the FBI. He told Bennett that he would think about it.

Nico got in his car, stopped by and picked him, Dani, and his parents up something to eat, and headed home. He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he pulled in the driveway. There was an ambulance in the driveway. He grabbed the food, ran inside, and found the medics tending to Dani.

"What's going on," Nico asked very concerned about his wife.

Nancy, Nico's mom, approached him and said, "there just checking Dani out and making sure everything is still okay with her. We had a little bit of a scare this afternoon.

"What happened," Nico asked as his mom led him into the kitchen.

"That Matthew Donnelly showed up and somehow Dani saw him outside. She told Xeno that it was okay to let him in and asked your daddy and me to give them a minute, so we did. Next thing we know, he hits Dani and pushes her down. By the time Xeno gets in the room, Dani has Matt on the floor punching him," Nancy tells him.

Nico just puts his hands up to his forehead. This is never ending, he thought to himself. Nico's father walked in the room about that time. He could tell everything that has happened over the past couple of days has taken a toil on him.

"Son, you okay?" Nico's dad asked him as he it his hand up on his son's shoulder.

Nico looked at his Dad and said, "Gaberial is dead. She tried to shoot me, but she missed. The FBI put two bullets in her. I felt so much relief, but then when I come back here, all I feel is guilt. This is all my fault. I mean it's hard to see my wife like this, especially knowing I'm the cause of this whole situation. Why did she let Donnelly in here?" Nico was pretty pissed.

"Son, calm down. You need to quit blaming yourself for this. I know Dani doesn't blame you. You need to go check on her, talk to her, reassure her everything is okay. She is pretty shaken up all over again. She needs to know about Gaberial. Your mom and I are going to go. We will see y'all for presents and dinner tomorrow night. Love you." Nico said goodbye to his parents.

Even though Dani's back was to him, she could still feel his presence. It's something she had picked up on over the last year. She was laying there watching TV.

Before Nico even walked into the room, Dani asked with tears running down her face, "so how mad are you?"

Nico pulled Dani into his lap. "Babe, I just want to know what you w

ere thinking letting Matt in here. You knew he was a suspect in all this." "I don't know what I was thinking and I am so sorry," Dani was crying now.

Nico looked her over and saw the bruising on her face and neck from where Matt hit her. It pissed him off. "Gaberial is dead. She tried to shoot me, but she missed and the FBI put two bullets in her chest," Nico said quietly.

Dani hit Nico in the chest, "how could you do that? What if she would have shot you? How could you be so selfish," she cried out. Then she added, "I need you. We need you."

Nico just looked at her funny and said, "we?"

"Yes, we," Dani said as she put Nico's hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Nico sat there with his hand on Dani's stomach. He literally didn't know what do say and that's when it hit him. "Is the baby okay because you would have been pregnant when you got hit by the car, right?" Nico asked.

Dani didn't really like his tone and she could tell he was upset. It upset her because she thought he was disappointed that she is pregnant. She said, "yes, the baby is fine. I had three ultra sounds done while I was in the hospital to make sure." Dani noticed that Nico was acting a little distant. He had moved his hand from her stomach. She was a little worried and it kind of upset her. She figured he would be a little more excited.

"And you've know about this for how long and didn't even bother telling me. I mean if Gaberial wouldn't have shot at me, would you even have told me just now," Nico said. His voice had a little more anger in it than he wanted it to.

"I took four pregnancy test the day before and the day of the awards banquet, but I didn't know for sure until I was in the hospital. I was planning on waiting until our anniversary to tell you because I wanted to suprise you, but I had no idea you would react like this," Dani was in tears and very upset at Nico.

"Well, I mean you could have told me when you first took one of the test," he said back with an attitude. Dani got up and went to the bathroom crying. She didn't say anything else to Nico. She couldn't believe he was acting like this.

Nico just put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. He couldn't believe he just reacted like that to some of the best news he had ever gotten. He needed this day to be over and he was going on about maybe fifthteen hours of sleep in over a week.

"Damn it," he said out loud. He was so pissed at himself. Dani has been through so much and definitely didn't need the reaction that she got from him.

Dani kept replaying the conversation that her and Nico had just had in her head. She was so hurt. Dani was sitting in the bathtub when she heard a light knock. She didn't say anything, but saw Nico open the door.

"Baby, can I come in?" Nico asked softly.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I just need a moment," Dani said back softly.

Nico just nodded. He would give her all the time she needed, but before he walked out, he said, "baby, I'm so sorry. That was wrong of me. I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower to give you a little more time."

Dani heard Nico turn on the water upstairs and she walked out of the bathroom. She decide to go get her some clothes and wipe off since she wouldn't be able to take a shower until she got her staples out. Dani went into her and Nico's room. He had just walked out of their bathroom with just a towel around him. He came up and wrapped his arms around Dani, who couldn't help but fall into his arms. Nico sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"Dani, I am so sorry for the way I reacted. I was just kind of hurt that you hadn't already told me, but I can understand why. I am ecstatic that we are having a baby. I'm speechless," Nico said sweetly as he put his hand on Dani's stomach.

"Nico, I'm sorry too. I should have shared the first test with you. I know this reminded you of what Gaberial did to you and I'm so sorry," Dani said. Then she said, "how are you handling the whole Gaberial thing, by the way?"

"I'm okay with it. I feel a lot of relief and now we can move on with our lives," Nico said as he kissed Dani hard. She straddled him, hands started roaming, clothes went flying.

Nico's mouth went to Dani's breast, who was already going crazy. She moaned Nico's name and said, "I'm ready now. Pregnant hormones kicking in.

As Nico laid Dani down gently on the bed he said, "this isn't going to hurt the baby is it?"

"No. The baby is fine, but if you don't, I won't be," Dani said desperately and breathlessly. Nico couldn't help but laugh and covered her next words and moans with his lips. They both released at the same time and the only sounds were there heavy breathing and moaning each other's names.

Nico pulled Dani close and they laid there holding each other and just enjoying each other. This was the first time in over a week that either one had been relaxed.

"Can we please sleep in here tonight," Dani whispered into Nico's chest.

"Sure if you are up to climbing up and down the steps. How are you? Are you still sore?" Nico asked.

"That's sweet, babe. Yes, I'm still sore, but I'm already up here tonight, so I'm not going back down those steps. I was hoping a certain someone would go get my phone, charger, and other things." Dani told Nico.

"You hungry," Nico asked as he slipped on his boxers and kissed his wife.

"I'm starving. The only thing I've had today is a doughnut," Dani said as her stomach made a very loud noise. They both laughed.

Nico took in this moment. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of Dani laughing. He wanted to just freeze this moment. He said, "I wish time could just stop right here. I love seeing that smile on your face. You just light up the entire universe. Circumstances have kept both of us from just enjoying the small things and that's one thing I want to make sure we do." Nico snapped a selfie of them together.

"That's sweet. I love it!" Dani said.

While Nico went downstairs to get everything and reheat up the food, Dani washed off and put on her pajamas. Nico brought everything up and gave Dani her phone.

"I'll be right back. Got to finish reheating up the food. I had stopped by and got the four of us some shrimp pasta, salad, and bread. I sent mom and dad home with there's," Nico told Dani as he was going out the door.

Dani sighed. She was finally content. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand. When Dani checked her phone, she had a few missed texts from the kids and multiple phone calls from Connor, TK, and Paloma. She figured they were just checking on her.

Dani leaned her head against the headboard and closed her eyes. All the events of the past several days replayed in her head. The one thing that stood out the most was the death of Gaberial Pittman.

Nico walked back in the room and saw Dani with her eyes closed. He knew so many emotions were affecting her because of all the events over the past several days.

"Dani, you ready to eat," Nico asked quietly.

While they were eating Nico told Dani about the whole story with Gaberial from earlier that day and Dani told Nico about her attack from Matt.

"Nico, can I ask you something," Dani said with a worried tone that Nico picked up on. After Nico nodded, Dani asked, "are you happy that we are going to have a baby?"

Nico cupped Dani's face and said, "I am very happy and so excited. I'm sorry I made you fell that I wasn't happy about it earlier because I am. A baby of my own is something I've always wanted. A boy to carry on the Careles name has always been my dream, but now I don't care as long as the baby is healthy and looks like their beautiful mother." Dani had tears.

"That makes me so happy to hear you say that. I was worried that you would be a little upset about us having a baby. I want to wait until our anniversary to tell the kids and your parents. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, babe and I would never be upset about that," Nico said. He couldn't believe they were going to have a baby.

As they fell asleep that night, both were very happy and content. Nico pulled Dani close and put his hand on Dani's stomach. The next couple of days were busy with family. They went ice skating, to the movies, and out to eat. Nico just kind of took a step back and took in the moment. A family was something he had always wanted. Someone he could come home to every evening and to hold every night. He had that with Dani. She loved him. He was so excited about their future together especially the next several months. Right now though, he was most excited about their anniversary party. Nico had already told Dani about it and his mom and sisters, along with Lindsey were doing all the decorating. It would be a suprise to both of them as to what it looked like, but the biggest suprise would be them announcing to everyone that they were going to have a baby. That would definitely be a BIG NEW YEARS SUPRISE! Nico couldn't wait to tell everybody.

Hope you enjoyed! Not sure if I will continue this with one more chapter or end it here...what do you think?


End file.
